The Master's Seal
by Darkley
Summary: Its a bleak winters night when Juniper Hartily comes to Hogwarts, but his arrival brings with it many unwated secrets from the past, ones that both his friends and enemies alike do not want unearthing.
1. Default Chapter

**--The Master's Seal-**

**Chapter 1- Juniper Hartily**

By Darkley

**Disclaimer and author's note**: Harry Potter and the whole of Hogwarts and related places, characters etc etc are NOT my own but the creation of J.K Rowling. This is just a fan story dedicated to the books which have brought reading pleasure to many. I hope I can live up to her standards. Please enjoy. Comments and criticism welcome and encouraged at

A deep snow had fallen across all of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Even Hogsmead with its quaint shops and houses was like a picture on a Christmas card, with the old slate roofs adorned with frosty white coverings, the trees too, drooping under their snowy shroud, sprigs of green only seen here and there amongst the evergreens. In the distance, the towers of Hogwarts stood tall and grand against an otherwise bleak winter sky, a soft amber glow emanating from some of the high windows and blazing torches which had been hung on the outside walls to guide any weary witches and wizards back to the safety of the school.

Everyone knew the dark hours were the most dangerous, and few were foolish enough to venture out of their houses on cold winter nights when there was a chill in the air and the moon shone down its watery beams, bathing everything in a magical pool of liquid silver.

But it wasn't quite dark, not just yet, and from the local tavern, the faint sound of raised voices could just be heard, the smell of warm ale and fresh pastry tinging the air. An old sign swung creakily on its rusted hinges above the door, a welcoming sign, especially for one who had travelled a long way and was in need a brief respite before making an appearance at the highly acclaimed Hogwarts to take up position as professor.

Such was the case for Juniper Hartily, who with a push of a heavily gloved hand, flung wide the tavern door and stomped in, shaking snow from his boots and cloak as he entered, feeling the warmth from the roaring fire already unfreezing his chilled bones.

A few occupants looked up at him in vague interest. It wasn't that busy at this time of day and most of them went back to their drinks, meals or whatever conversation they had been engaged in, without so much as a second glance.

"Pint of your best," the newcomer ordered, placing a coin down on the bar, easing his fingers through his damp and tousled hair, pushing it back from his face.

The barkeeper nodded and got a glass, filling it with a dark brown liquid as Juniper hauled the pack off from his back and sat up on one of the bar stools, glancing back out of the window where it continued to snow heavily outside.

"Where ya headed stranger?" The barman asked, placing down his drink, the head just frothing over the top.

"Up to Hogswarts, got a position there. Name's Hartily."

The other man grunted, obviously not that impressed. Hartily was certainly no famous wizard, that was for sure. Juniper sensed this and smiled thinly. Just because few knew of him, didn't make him any less adept to teach his speciality than anyone else. To look at, he was nothing special either, a man of his late twenties, slightly thin in the face with shoulder length dark brown hair, a few lighter tinges running through the front. Normally it was tied back with a black ribbon but it had become loosened from travelling and wisps of hair kept falling across his eyes and ears. His skin was light, a strange contrast to his hair, as were his dark blue eyes, not crystal blue as many people's, but dark, like two stormy pools of water. His lips were thin, but not unkind and a slick smile suited him, as did his knowing glance, giving others the impression he always knew more than he was letting on. Juniper lifted the drink and quaffed half the glass in one go, smacking his lips as he breathed out with pleasure. It was the first drink he'd had in a while and was glad of it. He even closed his eyes briefly, revelling in the warmth of the old building and the friendly chat and the....

He span around suddenly, a deep frown appearing across his face, his hand snaking out like lightening into what looked like thin air. There was a strangled yelp as Juniper whisked off a handful of invisibility cloak, revealing two young students who had been cowering underneath it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," he said in a smooth voice, his best smile playing across his lips as he tried not to laugh at the petrified looking boys.

"Please...we.....errrr.....just give us back our coat please, mister."

"I believe," Juniper said, looking at the boys, still in their Hogswarts uniforms, "That's please, sir. I start at Hogwarts tomorrow, but I doubt this is the welcoming committee, is it now?"

They looked shamefaced down at their feet, which they shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what to say, but knowing all to well that they were now in big trouble and more than likely, detention.

"Where did you steal this from?"

Juniper held up the cloak admiringly, now changed back to its normal uninteresting appearance.

"We....we didn't steal it, s...sir."

"Yours is it?"

"We made it sir, us and Li...."

His friend shoved him hard in the ribs. "We made it...us two."

Juniper raised an eyebrow, but left it at that. He believed them as far as the fact that they had not stolen it, and respected they were ready to take the blame alone.

"So...hmmmm," he said, inspecting it, "you boys must be pretty good wizards to come up with something like this."

They both appeared a little less nervous at the praise, instantly finding something quite likeable about soon to be Professor Hartily, even though they were expecting a scolding any time soon.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet," Juniper replied. " My next question is what were you doing with it and why are you truanting?"

They both fell silent, looking at each other, wondering if they should tell the truth or try and wheedle their way out of it. Neither wanted to be expelled.

"Well.....?"

"We....we lost a dare sir."

"A dare?"

"Yes....yes that's right," the skinnier of the two boys said, looking rather pathetic.

"We had to go and get Weedy's collar and bring it back."

"Weedy?"

They pointed over to a corner of the room where a very old crinkly looking dragon slept by the fire.

"He's sleepy but he's vicious," the other boy said, "but we had to do it or...well....we lost the dare you see and..."

"Yes, yes I get the jist of things. Typical schoolboy pranks," the older man sighed, handing the cloak back then picking up his glass draining it to the bottom.

"So...what's your names?"

Relieved he wasn't planning on questioning them further, or at least for the minute, the boys happily introduced themselves.

"I'm James, James Potter," the older looking boy said, a youthful handsomeness about him. He was probably coming up towards fifteen. "And this is Remus Lupin."

"At least your parents didn't name you after a plant on purpose," Juniper quipped, smiling at Remus who grinned back, his oversized uniform not helping him look any less scrawny, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose with a finger which just protruded from underneath his blazer jacket's sleeve.

"Well, seeing as I'm not really supposed to become staff until tomorrow, I guess there's little I can do about you two and this whole situation. I feel that would be a little harsh on my part to report you, although I must admit, I don't approve."

"Sorry...sir..."

"But thank you sir..."

Juniper nodded and stood, his long cloak falling back to his feet.

"You boys had better get back before you're missed. Let's keep this one...to ourselves, yes?"

They grinned back, "Yes sir, of course sir....."

But James' look suddenly fell and he nudged Remus and nodded at Weedy. They couldn't go back without what they had come to get, otherwise.....

Juniper, however, had caught their look and knew their intentions. He gestured for them to wait where they were silently, James noticing a beautiful ebony wand now in Juniper's right hand, appearing as if from nowhere, as he leant over and pretended to make a fuss of Weedy.

"Careful sir, he'll bite off you ha......"

But before James could even finish speaking, Juniper had turned around and James felt something leather with a big silver bell on it pressed firmly into his hand.

"I know, that's why _I_ did it."

James gawped down at the collar and then at Remus who stood equally as wide eyed, amazed that anyone could have got Weedy's collar off without so much as a scratch or even alerting anyone else in the bar. The barman was off cleaning glasses round the corner, and the other customers were hardly interested in a few boys and a fairly unimpressive young wizard, so it had been perfect.

"Just make sure you send it back when you've used your proof," Juniper told them, in a hushed voice. "I don't endorse theft of any description or for any reason."

Still almost too shocked to speak, James and Remus nodded, repeating thank you sir so many times Juniper had to tell them to stop.

"Just go," he ordered them, but allowed them a brief kindly smile. "I may not be so helpful next time."

He bent over and slung his pack onto his back, adjusting the straps as he called a quick farewell to the barman and oped the door for himself and the two now cloaked boys to slip out.

"Wish I had a broom," he murmured, wrapping his own cloak tight and warm up around his chin as he glanced up with his cold blue eyes and looked towards Hogswarts. A glimmer of amusement caught them as he saw small footprints made in the snow by invisible feet heading back towards the school. The lanterns from above each shop were too inviting for Juniper to pass up a quick browse before heading up there himself. There were some fine looking brooms in one of the shops, and Juniper had promised himself to get one once he arrived, but maybe tomorrow. There was also a book store.

'As if I don't already have enough books,' he scolded himself whimsically. He really had to stop being such a swat. Still, he, unlike many of the higher up wizards didn't believe he knew everything and was always willing to learn more. He walked on a little further and just as Juniper was drooling through a frosty window at some delicious looking savouries, the young wizard heard a sharp birds cry from up above.

Circling high up in the cloud strewn sky was a black shape, a raven, its shadow black against the almost completely white sky.

"He'll be there before I am, as always. Showing me up as usual, that blessed bird," Juniper tutted, pulling himself away from the bakery with some reluctance.

"Ah well....guess I'd better start moving, before this weather stops me."

So with tired deliberation the figure of Juniper Hartily started to make its way slowly up towards Hogwarts and hopefully a nice warm jug of spiced wine as well as a good meal. And like the rumoured hospitality of the place, the only other thing Juniper was certain about was that his time there was already destined to be rather......now how did he put it....ah yes.....interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 Settling In

**Chapter 2 - Settling in**

When Juniper arrived at the gates of Hogwarts there was someone already waiting for him, but it wasn't a human companion, instead it was his messenger and at times companion, a large black raven named Grim. Grim waiting for his master on the round stone pillar which marked the beginning of the Hogwarts school grounds, hopping from one clawed foot to the other as it was so cold.

"That's your trouble for going on ahead of me," he told the bird harshly. "You could freeze to death out here you silly bird." Yet he still held out his hand and allowed Grim to land neatly on it, ruffling his oil coloured feathers, a mixture of blacks, blues and greens, almost in retaliation for his master's sharp words.

"Now you look like you've been for a roll in a hedge," Juniper laughed, smoothing down Grim's puffed up feathers and soothing the indignant bird with a scarp of food he pulled out of his pocket and watched as he gobbled it down.

Together the pair trudged wearily up towards the huge wooden doors which were adorned each side by two flaring torches, the crackling sound almost homely as Juniper marched up and banded upon the knocker forcibly.

"Hullo," he called. "Anyone home?"

There was no answer but he heard some bolds being drawn back and catches lifted and just as he stepped back the two giant doors swung smoothly inwards, allowing him access inside. Just past the threshold Juniper could see a few people waiting for him on the top of a small flight of steps and he was glad he had finally reached the end of his journey.

Taking a deep breath, for to be perfectly honest with himself, Juniper was a little apprehensive about starting his new job, but not only that, the reception he would get because of who he was, or maybe that should have been, who he wasn't, he trudged inside, leaving behind him pools of snowy water on the smooth stone floor.

"Hartily!" A voice called as he entered and the doors magically closed shut behind him, each bold redrawing itself and protecting those inside from the chill winter.

"Yes, finally here," he responded, hauling his pack off.

"Well if you do insist in making your own way and not having anyone come to collect you, it will take time," another voice remarked, sharper than the first and with an unwelcoming sneer.

Ah, so it had started.

"Forgive me, I have some strange whims as I'm sure we all do about certain things," he shrugged. "And you would of course know all about that, now wouldn't you, Tristram."

The two men eyed each other. There was obviously some history between the two and the one calling himself Tristram was obviously not very pleased to see Juniper at all. In fact his reception had been almost as frosty as the air outside. But then Tristram Vash wasn't one for pleasantries. As current tutor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, he took his role within Hogwarts very seriously and if the truth be known, felt his position somewhat threatened by Hartily, although he would never admit it. He had heard the reports from the Ministry. Some said he was only at Hogwarts so they could keep an eye on him, but then, with children around....it didn't make sense, but then Juniper always had been a bit of an enigma.

"Errr, well we really should be getting on, I'm sure Professor Hartily is tired from his long journey" the original speaker said hastily, wanting to diffuse the tension which had suddenly increased within the room. "I'm Derrian Ligtworth, Head of Hufflepuff House. I was instructed to come meet you and make sure you settled in alright."

"Thanks," Juniper replied, his steel blue eyes flashing an amused sneer in Tristram's direction. "Most obliged to you."

"If you'd like to follow me then," Derrian smiled tentatively. "Dinner's about to be served so if you'd like me to take your bag we can...."

"No...it's okay, I'll take it," Juniper said hastily as Derrian reached out a hand to take it.

"Just show me to my room, that will be fine, then I will come down for dinner, I am extremely hungry. In fact we both are."

He gestured with a smile towards Grim who cawed loudly.

"Ohhh....alright," Derrian agreed, a little put out. "This way then."

Juniper was led up to the Professors' quarters and into a medium sized room with a window overlooking the snowy hills and vales of the school's grounds and the Quidditch arena, the flags now taken in and the whole place looking rather forlorn and colourless. He plonked his bag down on the bed then pressed down to test the springs. They met his standards and he quickly shrugged off his wet travelling garments, hoping to make himself look presentable enough for dinner.

Under his winter garments Juniper wore mostly black and a dark shade of a charcoal grey, small silver buckles around the wrists of his jacket and down the chest. The top few clasps remained undone, revealing a white ruffled shirt underneath. His legs were slender and his trousers tapered down towards a pair of fine leather boots which were also adorned with silver-work. They had to be sturdy for all the walking he had been doing.

Quickly looking at his reflection in the mirror, Juniper decided he would pass, and headed back out the door to where Derrian was waiting to escort him to dinner. Grim had already flown off somewhere at his masters biding to go find himself some food, Derrian assuring the other wizard that the owls would surely wouldn't mind sharing...too much.

The Great Hall was already filled with rows of hungry students when the two men walked in and took their places on the raised platform at the front, reserved for members of staff, all of the benches empty, waiting for the word of the Head Master with eagre eyes and rumbling bellies. Above them, snow fell but disappeared before it could touch their heads and to keep out the bleak winter evening, a roaring fire was being kept well lit and played shadows across the cold stone walls, flicking and frolicing.

Seeing everyone was finally seated, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the podium, addressing the students with a few messages which were not especially of any importance, but what did get them interested was when he announced that there was a new tutor joining them.

"I am pleased to welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Juniper Hartily," Dumbledore said, gesturing at Juniper, who felt obliged to stand ad make himself known. "He is to take over a few substitute classes but will mainly be seen by the older students for Duelling classes. I trust that you will all make him welcome and be as courteous to him as you are all other members of staff here. I am sure you will find Professor Hartily and excellent tutor, his experience in his field far outreaching any others. We are very lucky and privileged to have him with us."

The students clapped and Juniper nodded, thinking Dumbledore's praise not really worthy of him, but then he never thought of himself as being any better or any worse than anyone else. He just did his job and happened to be good at it.

But other things, like food, were on his mind and as soon as it appeared, he tucked in heartily.

From across the table he could see Tristram catch his eye and glare moodily. He smiled in response, tipping his full glass at him. He was enjoying taunting Tristram when he felt a light touch on his arm and was forced to turn round to see who had caught his attention.

"It's nice to meet you Professor Hartily, I don't believe we were introduced, my name's Seraphina Reed."

Juniper was a little taken aback, he had completely failed to notice the young witch who had been sitting next to him all this while, it wasn't like him to miss such a charming woman, and said as much to her face.

Seraphina blushed, and at the use of her full name, told him to call her Sera, as it was shorter and easier to remember and everyone else did.

"You already know mine," he replied. "Sadly I had no choice in picking it."

"I think it's a fine name."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, admiring her own deep brown eyes and soft auburn hair, the ends curling about her shoulders as she moved her head. She was by no means bewitchingly beautiful, but rather plain, yet had a warmth that countered her dullness. Her smile was enough to cheer a room, and Juniper was only more than happy to talk to her, as he knew that looks certainly weren't everything.

"What do you do?" He asked, meaning what subject did she teach.

"Herbology," she replied, "And potions sometimes."

"Oh, I'm impressed," Juniper replied, passing her some fresh warm bread as it appeared in a small basket by his plate. "You sound a very interesting colleague, I'm sure I could learn a lot about proper wizarding from you."

She laughed, "And you don't know any yourself."

"I'm a duellist, I know a little of everything and nothing of much," he replied in an amused tone, although in his words were a tinge of regret.

"Very.....romantic though," she said with a slight blush.

Juniper gave her one of his best smiles. "I am more than obliging to teach you some of the 'tricks' of the trade if you ever feel the need. My door is always open."

She giggled, but put her hand over her mouth quickly as she also received a sharp look from Tristram. The Professors were _supposed _to set an example to the students.

The meal ended eventually and Juniper was sure that if he ate that well every day he would have to find a spell to stop him from putting on weight. Thanking everyone for their hospitality, he made his excuses to retire to his room. It was his first day tomorrow and he wanted to make sure he was up for the challenge of the day ahead of him. Grim had returned and was waiting in his room, perched on the end of the bed as Juniper walked in, full and satisfied. He fondly caressed the bird's head then pulled off his shirt and jacket, laying them on the chair, before undressing completely and slipping in between the covers of the bed. They were fresh and new and smelt like lavender and Juniper groaned contentedly as he relaxed back into the pillows, closing his tired eyes.

"Ergh, stupid me," he murmured suddenly, sitting back up and reaching over to his jacket. He pulled his wand out from the inside pocket and lay it on the bedside table next to his glass of water.

"Better," he said and this time closed his eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumber, content in the knowledge that his wand was close at hand and tomorrow...well tomorrow would be a brand new day.


End file.
